heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karogers
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the File:Heroes peter barrettes.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Check out our about page to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Please check out the use of the "show preview" button below the edit box (next to the "save page" button) :Did you know that you can create a link to a local page by simply putting its title in square brackets? So Main Page in the edit box becomes Main Page. :If you need editing suggestions, please check out the tutorial. :One tip to help you get started -- When posting on an article's Talk page or making a comment on someone's talk page (leave a note on '''mine if you want to try), please add four ~ symbols at the end of your posts, like this: ~~~~ or click the signature button.' Your signature and a timestamp will be automatically added. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Jdray (talk) 06:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the File:Peter falls off the building.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :'Check out our about page' to see what Heroes Wiki is about. :'Check out the ' for help on uploading images, editing, creating a page and creating a forum. :'Check out our policies' to familiarize yourself with Heroes Wiki's policies. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognise you! :Please check out the use of the "show preview" button below the edit box (next to the "save page" button) :Did you know that you can create a link to a local page by simply putting its title in square brackets? So Main Page in the edit box becomes Main Page. :If you need editing suggestions, please check out the 'tutorial. :One tip to help you get started -- 'When posting on an article's Talk page or making a comment on someone's talk page (leave a note on 'mine if you want to try), please add four ~ symbols at the end of your posts, like this: ~~~~ or click the signature button.''' Your signature and a timestamp will be automatically added. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Once again, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Jdray (talk) 16:54, May 7, 2013 (UTC)